gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cuban Jetmax
I just want to know, is the Jetmax avaliable in either GTA III or GTA LCS? Because the first paragraph doesn't say so. I just want to be sure so that I can put it in my Locations part.-Fast Lane :Nope. It's only available in the mentioned games. The GTA3 era Liberty City doesn't feature this boat. Plus I don't think it's the fastest boat in Vice City Stories, I mean the turning is horrible and the Squalo is faster from what I've seen while driving both. When I made this comment I forgot completely about the Jetski which is without a doubt the fastest water vehicle featured in any GTA game. --''GTA 4 PC'' 12:45, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Location False? From what i can tell, the image of the Jetmax 'near the boat school in San Andreas' is labeled wrong, as i'm pretty sure that one is located on the west coast of San Fierro, just wanted to make sure before the edit? Ess-Tee 02:22, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :I see you fixed it up anyway spaceeinstein, (pretty sure i got that wrong) thanks. Ess-Tee 02:56, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Player to Player Player to Player is coll! Yeah! Example: The player to Niko. --GTW-Declansimons 10:57, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Cuban Jetmax If the boat first appears in GTA Vice City, where it is named "Cuban Jetmax", the page should be renamed to "Cuban Jetmax", and display title as the latest game (V) ("Jetmax")...unless only one specific variant of the Jetmax was called "Cuban Jetmax"? Or was that the generic name of the model in the game? Monk Talk 12:45, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :What's with that thing "name of a item where it appears first = name of the page" that is recently being claimed? As far as I know, there's no rule about this, and such a reasoning is usually not apllied on this wiki (for vehicles, weapons, etc.) Furthermore, such a "rule" wouldn't make any sense, because it is extremely common for an item to be renamed to a more general name in a later game, and to not be anymore the same item that appeared by name at first (e.g. SPAS-12 vs. Combat Shotgun, M16 vs. Carbine Rifle, etc.) 22:54, July 30, 2016 (UTC) ::It only applies to vehicles. It's the only way to get page names vs display names consistent, and I find it the best way of nailing down names. It's logical. Say the wiki was created on the day VC came out - we wouldn't even know "Jetmax" was a vehicle. We would name the page "Cuban Jetmax", since that it was it was called. The vehicle gets renamed through the series, but on the contrary some other vehicles don't get renamed, or completely get changed in design. Thing is, since we're given in-game names, we might as well use them logically - weapons names don't work the same for reasons already brought up before. Monk Talk 23:09, July 30, 2016 (UTC)